Lore coffers
Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2 (2002) |appearances = |related = Lore, Blood, Weapon power chests, Blood vials, Health Power-Ups (SR1)}} Lore Coffers, also known as''' Relics', were seen throughout [[Blood Omen 2|''Blood Omen 2]] , they provided a boost to Kain's Lore. Heads-Up Display aka HUD "The purple vertical meter on the right is the Lore Bar. This bar will fill up from opening Relics (and, slightly, from sucking the blood of enemies). When the Lore Bar becomes completely filled, Kain will surge with power. Your Blood Bar and Lore Bars will then be lengthened, and you must start over filling the Lore Bar again." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2(2002). Page 2. ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 The Heads-Up Display: 2)Lore Meter "This is the vial to the right of the Blood Meter that fills with purple as Kain increases his Lore. If Kain is able to fill his Lore Meter by collecting magical energy from Coffers and by sucking the blood of his victims, his Blood Meter will increase." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2 manual p17. (Eidos Interactive). (2002) Download. Lore Coffers were ornately decorated boxes of Vampire origin found throughout Meridian in Blood Omen 2. Kain could 'feed' from these boxes in the same manner as feeding on blood (telekinetically) Obtainable Objects: 1)Lore Chests/Coffers "These are ancient vampire artifacts that Kain can collect to increase his own lore. To open a Lore Chest, stand in front of it and hold down the bloodsuck/grab button." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2 manual p17. (Eidos Interactive). (2002) Download. "Umah also points out a Relic: an energy-filled coffer that can be accessed only by vampires. When she leaves, jump over the water on the left and walk over to the Relic. Press the Bloodsuck/Grab button to open it and take in its Lore energy.//Look for another Relic behind the shack on the pier. Never miss a chance to open a Relic, as it provides you with more Lore energy than feasting on enemies." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2(2002). Page 9. ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 causing the box would open, yielding several glowing orbs for Kain to feed on. The Lore Coffers were decorated in 2 colours; Red and Blue; with blue boxes providing the most orbs and the most Lore Lore at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Walter). (with 5 'orbs' in Blue Coffers, 3 in Red) . Kain was first introduced to Lore Coffers by Umah in the tutorial in Chapter 1:Welcome to Meridian. Umah: "Also know that scattered throughout Meridian are relics of our ancestors. Useless to humans, only vampires can access these Coffers and use the power held within. Seek these out on your journey." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Notes *''Prima's Blood Omen 2 Guide'' refers to Lore Coffers exclusively as "Relics", whilst the Blood Omen 2 manual gives "Lore Chests" as an alternate title alongside "Lore Coffers". *Umah says the Lore Coffers are "relics of our ancestors", but it is unclear if she means the Ancient vampires or later Vampire generations. It is unknown why they only appear in Meridian. *The similar appearance of Lore Coffers and Weapon power chests may imply a common origin and Umah's description of Lore Coffers could equally apply to the similarly appearing Weapon Power Chests *It seems strange; in an age of Nosgoth dominated by the Sarafan , following the fall of the vampires; that these boxes would be allowed to remain in place - they are seen widely throughout Meridian and even in presumably Hylden -only areas, such as the Device . *Lore Coffers only feature in Blood Omen 2, however other titles in the series feature different items that could increase the capacity of the protagonist's health, including Blood vials in Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain and Health Power-Ups in Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver . Lore Coffer (3).jpg|closed Red Lore Coffer Lore Coffer.jpg|Kain opening a red Lore Coffer Lore Coffer (2).jpg|Kain opening a blue Lore Coffer Lore Coffer (4).jpg|Kain opening a Blue Lore Coffer Lore Coffer (5).jpg|Kain opening a Blue Lore Coffer Lore Coffer (6).jpg|Kain opening a Blue Lore Coffer See also *Lore * Lore at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Walter). References }} Category:Terms Category:Curiosities Category:Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2 Category:Blood Omen 2 curiosities Category:Blood Omen 2 Gameplay Terms Category:Blood Omen 2 Environment